I'll Always Be There (Rewritten Version)
by Kristiane143
Summary: Brick has been through a tragedy. Can a certain pink puff change all that? One-shot. REWRITTEN VERSION! [Reds] [One-shot]


**Hello everyone! I'm back with a rebooted story! You know, the first version of this story was blegh, so I decided to kinda revise it! I don't get how people liked and commented on it, because it was _HORRIBLE_! This has some of the same wording, but it has some properties that the first version didn't have! The original, "I'll Always Be There," is still up, but I'm sure you'll be like, "What? she wrote this?!" So, yea. Hope you like the new and improved!**

 **Things you should know: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are 18 years of age**

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

"So let me get this straight. Someone supposedly barged in the prison, dropped off a dead Mojo, and just ran out?"

"Yes."

"And when did this happen?"

"Just about 40 to 45 minutes ago."

"Ok, Thanks chief!"

That's Strange. Who would just randomly drop off Mojo, and may I add dead, to the prison? No citizen would do that! Villain, not likely, but possible.

"So, now what leader girl?" Buttercup said as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We'll do one more scan of the city, then we'll head home."

"Aww, but we already scanned the city twice! I'm pretty sure that no one is causing havoc and destruction!" Bubbles whined.

"Yea, Blossom! I actually agree with Bubbles for once."

"Hey!"

"Nothing is happening!" Buttercup continued, ignoring Bubbles' comment.

"Guys, some mysterious person just dragged Mojo to the prison, dead. Don't you think that's a little suspicious? Just one more scan, then we'll go home and rest. If you finish before me, then go on ahead."

Buttercup put on a thinking face. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm not happy with this." She then headed off to scan the city once again, Bubbles following.

What! It's not my fault that I care about the city!

Well, maybe it is, but still! You can't blame me for being overprotective.

 **15 minutes later...**

Well, my scan is almost done. Nothing suspicious so far. I landed on a log to take a breather.

"it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" I perked up my head to the direction of the sound.

 _Who could that be?_

After a few seconds of locating it, I finally found the source. I landed on the grass. As I got closer, I noticed something. The person was crying.

Who could it be? Wait...

Red hair, red cap... Oh no, the sobs were coming from...

Brick.

Wait, Brick? That's impossible. As in Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys? One of the most vital and most destructive villains in the history of Townsville? And here I find him crying on the edge of the river?!

Hmm.. I should go find out what's wrong...

Right?

But before I could make up my mind, he stood up and spun around. He had blood stained on his shirt and had a sufficient amount on his hands.

He saw me.

His crimson eyes widened.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded. I saw his tears stained on his cheeks.

"Just for a few seconds."

"Well, I should suggest you get out of here, before I pound ya!"

I wanted to leave, but I wouldn't budge.

"Well?! I said get out! What are you, deaf?!" I still wouldn't budge. I began to worry.

Wait, worry?

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Ugh! What's wrong with _you_ Blossom! First you wouldn't budge, then you start to worry, and now you ask him if he's ok?! Just get out of there!

A wave of sympathy caved in my logical reasonings. It was a feeling that was tugging me, telling me to stay and go help him.

I couldn't just leave him. Not like this.

"None of your business, Pinkie! Now, get the HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"No, I'm not leaving here, until you tell me what's wrong. Now, why are you crying? And where are your brothers? Are they causing trouble again, because if they are I will..."

He suddenly grabbed me the collar of my shirt. "They are NOT CAUSING TROUBLE! Don't you ever think that they are causing trouble, and stop with you accusations!" he fired. He started tearing up again, then gyrated, once again facing the river.

"Brick, just tell me what's what's wrong. I'm here to help you." He looked over his shoulder.

"You'll never understand." He clenched his fists.

"And you won't, because I'll never tell you. So just, please. Go. Away." I prudently took a few steps towards him.

"Please Brick, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll..."

He wheeled around.

"Just go away, or I'll make you! I don't need no sissy to help me fix my problems! Cause that's what you are! What you and your sisters are! My brothers were so much better at this than you'll ever be! So just go away! Please!" He sat down on the edge of the river. I frowned.

Fine! I'll just back off! Sheesh, why even bother to even help him! I mean, his brothers are there. They were better at comforting him! I started to walk the opposite when I was struck with revelation.

Wait a second, if they were better at comforting him, why _aren't_ they comforting him? And if I remember correctly, he said were, not are. Isn't 'were' past tense? I faced him.

"Wait a second, why _aren't_ your brothers here?" He growled.

"Just. Go. Away."

 _I wish I could Brick, but my curiosity and emotions got the best of me._

Instead of going away from him, I sat down right beside him. There was a momentary silence.

"What happened to your brothers?" He didn't reply. I then felt him starting to tense up. I touched his hand, and he calmed down, surprised with the gesture.

"What happened?" He looked into my pink orbs for a few seconds, clearly hesitating. I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded, and started talking.

"It happened about an hour ago."

 ** _Flashback... Brick's POV_**

 _"I'm home!" I said as I entered the small cottage in the woods. I just came from the grocery store to "buy" some food to fill up the cooler, since it was now empty. I got some of the frozen pizza and started to microwave it for lunch. After a few minutes, it was ready._

 _"Boomer, Butch! Get down here! It's lunch!" I called as I set down the pizza. No reply._

 _"I got some pizza! I'll eat it all if you don't come down here!" Still no reply._

 _"Hey, I'm serious. Imagine, all that delicious pepperoni pizza, all gone in seconds!" No answer._

 _"Ok then, I just get over there and get you!" I started to walk towards the living room and turned towards the hallway._

 _I suddenly stopped dead. My body froze as I saw the sight in front of me._

 _Blood._

 _Blood on the walls, on the floor, everywhere._

 _My crimson eyes widened as I started running towards the living room._

 _"Boomer, Butch! Bo..."_

 _I came to a halt, horror and shock consuming me._

 _There they were, lying on the ground like peaceful angels. Two knives in their stomaches. My eyes started to water as I fell on my knees._

 _"Boomer, Butch."_

 _Who could have_ done _such a thing? My brothers. My little brothers._

 _"Liking what you see, Brick?"_

 _I didn't have to face the person who spoke, for I knew that voice too well._

 _Mojo._

 _"You see, all I had to do was to pretend that I was you. They went towards the kitchen and SLICE! There they are, right in the middle of your living room!" My blood started to boil._

 _"Your brothers are so easy to fool. You see, I thought my plan was going to backfire, but turns out, it was successful!" I growled._

 _"Why did you do this?" I hissed, bitterness dripping on every word._

 _"Why did I do this? Well, I did this, because I wanted to see the look on your face when horror strikes you like an arrow going through you chest." I took the time to process his improbable justification. I stood up, growling._

 _"You coward..."_

 _An irate emotion overtook me as I clenched my fists. He opened him mouth to speak._

 _"You know it only.."_

 _ **WHAM, POW, KICK, CRASH, BOOM!**_

 _"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHERS! YOUR OWN SONS! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" I punched with all my might, until finally I grabbed his knife._

 _"If you kill them,"_

 _"Oh no! please don't." Mojo pleaded, whimpering._

 _"Don't? Well, you should have thought of this plan more thoroughly before you've done it."_

 _"Goodbye, Mojo"_

 _ **SLICE... THUD...**_

 _There was Mojo, lying on the floor.._

 _Dead..._

 _I grabbed Mojo, flew to the prison, and hastily dropped him off. Then I came back to the cottage, once again looking at my brothers', dead as a doornail._

 _I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"AHH! HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE SUCH A THING!"_

 _I started to throw things across the room. Kick the walls. Stomped on the floor, anything I could do to let out my anger and grief._

 _"HIS OWN SONS!"_

 _I stopped and fell to my knees again._

 _"Boomer... Butch..."_

 _Never again they would wake up to see the light of day. Never again they would enjoy the next years of their lives. Never again will they stay up all night just to see the stars glisten the night sky._

 _For they would forever sleep an eternal slumber._

 _I started to cry. I laid on Boomer's chest._

 _Why must destiny be so cruel?_

 _I grieved not because they are dead, but I grieved because of the place they would end up in._

 _Heaven isn't a place for us, for we have taken innocent lives. Heaven is a place with happiness and kindness. We belonged in hell, where the monsters like us were placed. Where killers and demons like us affiliated._

 _It's a shame that they took them before we even started benignity._

 _After a couple of minutes, I stood up and left. I came up to the edge of the river and sobbed._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

..."And here I am." Blossom's eyes widened.

"Oh, so that explains why Mojo was dropped off at the prison. It was you."

"You got that right".

She looked at me with bewilderment, but I also saw a hint of worry in her soft, pink orbs. I was surprised at this, for we were mortal enemies. I was made to destroy her, and yet she was here trying to help me, trying to understand me. It was uncommunicative for a few moments. All we could hear was the strong gust of wind echoing through the forest.

"It's all my fault." She perked up to look at my crimson orbs, as if she were studying them.

"I should have never left them. It's my fault. I should have been there." I started to tear up again.

"It all my fault, I just.. just.." Blossom then hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise, and I immediately calmed down.

"It's not your fault." She said in a soothing voice.

"You weren't in control. You didn't know it was going to happen." She pulled away and looked at me.

"Your brothers wouldn't want you doing this to yourself now, would they?"

I shook my head.

"Then don't torment yourself. It wasn't you fault." She smiled.

"But, I left them there. I... I..."

I started crying once more.

"Shh... Let it all out... Let it all out..."

She hugged me as I cried on her shoulders.

"That's the funny thing about sadness." She said as she pulled away, looking at me with solicitude.

"It consumes all that you are, and when it finally spits you out, your never the same again." She held my hands.

"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there, and yet death is the destination we all share. No one can escape it, not even immortals, for they die on the inside."

"Nicole Sobon once said, 'Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over.' It may be difficult starting over, but you'll have to in order to live again."

"Your brothers may have died a poignant death, but that doesn't mean that they would forget the times you guys spent together. They would keep you in their hearts for eternity, no matter where they would end up."

"You see, those we love would never go away. They would walk beside us every single day of our lives, unseen, unheard, unsuspected. But they're always near, without you even knowing it." She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Nobody could go back and start a new beginning," She wiped a tear with her thumb.

"But anyone can start today and make a new ending." I choked up a sob as she gave me a warm and comforting embrace, stroking my hair as she cradled me side to side.

"Blossom."

"Hmm.."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Will you forgive me?" She pulled away.

"Of course I'll forgive you. I understand why you acted that way. I'd do the same thing if I was in your place" I looked down at the grass, then back at her with a gloomy twinkle.

"Thank you, Blossom. I don't feel so alone anymore." She nodded.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just call my name, and I'll be there. Don't ever hesitate." She gave me a reassuring grin and started to walk away. I held out my hand.

"Wait."

She paused and turned to face me.

 **Blossom's POV**

"Yes, Brick?"

He then ran up to me and kissed me on my lips, brushing his against mine. My eyes widened in shock. He pulled away, beaming.

"Thank you. I really mean it." he said. I smiled and nodded. He walked away into the deepest part of the woods, and was out of sight.

"I'll always be there for you Brick. Always." I said to myself as I flew up to the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **Aww... So CUTE! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that newer version! Until next time! Bye! :)**


End file.
